Bedtime Stories
by afragilelittlehuman
Summary: Alone and lonely on an overseas trip to see her favorite singer, Bella meets a stranger who wants her to help sooth away some of his own loneliness. One-shot. Rated M for leMon.


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This is a one-shot for Ms. Betti, singer/musician extraordinare and the wonderful creator of the _Breathe Me_ trailer button (which, if you haven't seen it, is total wonderment). To hear the song mentioned in the story, visit http://bettigefecht[dot]com/Bedtime-Stories[dot]html.**

* * *

**Bedtime Stories**

Bella sat at the bar, slowly swirling her index finger in a lukewarm martini. She didn't know why she'd even ordered it; she knew she wouldn't drink it. Having it, though, gave her something on which to concentrate beside her incredible awkwardness.

She wasn't sure what she'd been thinking when she decided to come to Berlin. She didn't even know a word of German and was very glad the bartender and the concierge back at the hotel spoke perfect English. It was her first time overseas, and, while it had originally seemed exciting, now she just felt isolated.

The club was likely a nice, intimate spot on a normal night, but it was packed to the rafters on this occasion, making Bella slightly claustrophobic. She couldn't even see the stage, much less get near it, so she'd been perched at the bar all evening. Just as she was about to give up and go back to her hotel room, she heard a voice, low and silken, speaking.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

She turned and looked directly into a pair of glimmering amber eyes. As she slowly focused on the face, she realized the owner of the eyes was talking to her. He was stunning, with a strong, square jaw, full lips, and disheveled bronze hair. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm bothering you," he said, looking disappointed.

Bella finally broke her stare, realizing she still hadn't spoken. "I'm sorry...what did you say?"

One corner of his mouth twitched and lifted into a dazzling smile as he patted the seat next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, not at all."

_It's definitely available to you._

He extended his hand, and Bella couldn't help but notice his long, graceful fingers. "Thank you for the seat. I'm Edward, by the way."

"Bella," she said, shaking his hand nervously. "My name is Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. It's always good to meet another expatriate."

"Oh, I'm not an expatriate. I'm just here to see Betti play. I never expected so many people, though."

"Well, it's not often she plays these small clubs anymore. How did you find out about the show?"

"Twitter. You?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I have connections. So, Bella I'm-not-an-expatriate, tell me how a beautiful woman like you ended up in a bar in Berlin all by herself."

Flustered, Bella began telling him how, needing a break from the family back home, she'd planned a solo trip overseas. She talked about her stops in London, Paris, and now Berlin and how she was going to spend a final week in Ireland before heading back home. Although she hadn't meant to, she also admitted that traveling alone was not the adventure she thought it would be.

When she finished her own story, she prodded him for his. Edward talked about his close family and how much he missed them while he was away from home. He loved art and music, and he spent a lot of his free time in Germany visiting museums and attending concerts and operas. While he found the country beautiful, he too wished he weren't there alone.

During the entire conversation, Bella had been mesmerized by Edward's hands, folded neatly in front of him on the bar. To Bella, the raised veins and tendons indicated strength, and she couldn't stop thinking about what his hands would feel like against her skin. As he talked about his loneliness, she instinctively reached out and placed her hand on his, gasping when he turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers around hers.

Edward looked at her intently. "My hotel is across the street. What do you say we get out of here?"

"But," she said, swallowing hard, "I'll miss my favorite song."

"You won't be able to see or hear anything way back here anyway." He stood, taking her hand in his, and led her toward the door.

Bella, wearing a flowing blue blouse, black leather mini skirt, and towering wedge heels, was grateful the walk to the hotel was a short one. It wasn't so short that she did not have time to wonder why she was letting this strange man lead her to his room. She looked at him closely, his tall, lean figure perfectly showcased by the tight jeans and tighter black sweater he wore. Still, she thought, he could be a serial killer, a monster, an Amway salesman.

They walked through the door of his suite before she even began to fully register where they were. The suite was opulent and looked more like a luxury apartment than a hotel room. The sitting room was dark, with the only light coming from a blaze roaring in the fireplace. She could see, through a set of French doors, a large poster bed and, beyond that, another set of doors leading to a terrace.

Edward led her to a couch facing the fireplace, and, sitting down, she sank into the soft, plush cushions. He raised a remote, and, with one click, music began to play. Bella immediately recognized the beautiful notes.

_Tell me bed time stories  
Whisper all those sweet, sweet lies  
Sing me silly little songs, softly  
'til I close my burning eyes _

"It's my favorite Betti song!"

Edward leaned toward her, whispering, "See, you didn't miss it after all."

Listening to the words and music and having Edward so close to her made Bella's head spin. She knew that she was not going to be able to resist him, so she closed her eyes, waiting.

_When night falls  
Caress me and kiss me good night, good night  
Ooh, ooh - hug me  
Ooh, ooh - caress me  
Ooh, ooh - love me  
Ooh, ooh - bless me _

She felt his soft lips touch hers, soft and hesitant at first, and she returned the kiss, parting her lips slightly. This seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, and his kiss quickly became needy, insistent. He weaved his fingers into her long, wavy hair and pulled her toward him, tilting her head and plunging his tongue deeply into her mouth.

Bella, lost in Edward's sweet taste, pulled his sweater loose from his jeans and ran her hand underneath it and over his solid, heaving chest. He broke their kiss and slowly peeled the sweater off his body, smiling as he saw her watching, her mouth hanging open.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" she asked him breathlessly.

He cupped her cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip. "Not compared to you." He bit his lip as he slowly looked over her body. "I want you so badly."

"Then take me."

She wasn't sure from where the strong, husky voice had come, but she knew it was hers. And she knew she wanted him; she'd wanted him from the first moment she saw his clear amber eyes.

Edward swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, sitting her gently on the edge of the bed. Standing over her, his eyes dark and hair wild, he reached down and tugged at her blouse until it was off and crumpled on the floor. He pushed her gently down on the bed and covered her bare breasts with his sinewy hands, massaging gently then pinching her raised nipples until she filled the room with her moans.

Her eyes were closed and back arched when she first felt him take a nipple into his wet mouth. She grabbed a fistful hair at the back of his head and pressed him into her, and he responded by gently nibbling and sucking. As he moved his mouth to her other breast, he gently lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down, throwing them onto the floor next to her shirt.

He raised his head, a playful look in his eyes. "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed quite taken with my hands," he said, running his hand across her stomach.

Embarrassed to have been caught, Bella stuttered in reply. "Y-y-yes. Your fingers, especially."

"These fingers?" Edward asked, placing the tips of two fingers just inside her open mouth.

Bella grinned as she took his fingers into her mouth, sucking them wickedly. "Yummy."

"I'm glad you think so," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. "My fingers have be itching to explore you all night long."

As the breath of his last word left his mouth, he plunged his two fingers deep inside her. She gasped, finally feeling his fingers thrust as his thumb made its first tentative circles against her clit.

"Oh God, baby, you feel so good," he moaned into her ear. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, alternating kisses and bites as his fingers continued to work her into a frenzy.

She could feel the tension building in her muscles. His long, slender fingers were thrusting and twisting, curving to hit the spot that drove her crazy. She writhed against his hand, causing his fingers to go deeper, pound harder. It wouldn't be much longer, and she knew it.

"Oh...please...stop..."

He froze, a confused look on his face. "You don't like it? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, baby," she said, struggling to catch her breath. "It's just...I...want you inside me."

His lips turned up into a wide smile. "And I want my beautiful girl to have whatever she wants."

Bella watched as Edward stood next to the bed and slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. She unzipped her skirt as well and kicked out of it. Never breaking his stare, Edward pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down over his hips, giving her a first glimpse of his hard cock. He finally pushed his clothing down around his ankles and stepped out of it, standing naked in front of her.

At that moment, he looked so shy and vulnerable; she wanted to wrap him in her arms and never let him go. He lay down on the bed beside her, taking her hand and placing it against his cheek. She realized he craved her touch as much as she did his and began tenderly stroking his face. Eyes closed, he sighed.

When he looked at her again, his eyes were dark pools of fire, full of want. Holding onto her hips, he rolled them over together until she rested on her back and he was leaning over her, his weight supported by his outstretched arms. She raised up slightly and placed soft, wet kisses on his neck next to his Adam's apple, and he tilted his head back, growling. It was the most sensual sound she'd ever heard.

Then, in one quick move, he thrust fully inside her, drawing her legs around his waist. Without words, they set a rhythm, pulling apart and coming together. Their movements, slow and gentle at first, became swift and forceful as time passed. She wanted him to fill her completely, crying out each time he did.

She again felt all the muscles in her body tense until she could barely move, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. He kissed his way along her jaw until his lips met hers, kissing her passionately as she felt herself free fall into ecstasy, her body clenching and pulsing around him. Breaking their kiss, she screamed his name.

Underneath her roaming hands, his body stiffened. He arched his back, thrusting deeply one last time as he came hard inside her. Spent, shaking, and breathless, he collapsed onto the bed, clutching her to his side. Her head on his chest and his hands buried in her hair, they listened to the last notes of their favorite song.

_Hug me, caress me  
Love me, bless me...  
Tell me bed time stories_

Kissing the top of Bella's head, Edward whispered, "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm better than okay," she said, smiling and sighing against his skin.

They talked for hours, wrapped in each other's arms, pausing every so often for a soft, slow kiss. Eventually, Edward stretched and stood, pulling on his boxer briefs and walking onto the terrace for a breath of cool night air. When he closed the terrace doors behind him, Bella stood to get dressed.

Her cell phone, hidden under her discarded skirt, began to ring.

"Hello? Yes, I do know what time it is," she said, irritated at the voice on the other end. "Yes, everything is fine. Yes, I will be there soon. You do know you're not my mother, don't you?"

The voice on the other end disconnected with a slam.

Bella was pulling her blouse over her head when Edward walked back into the suite.

"Hey, beautiful, where do you think you're going?" he asked as he tried unsuccessfully to undress her again.

"Well, that was your daughter calling from Carlisle and Esme's room, and she says we've been out entirely too long."

Edward laughed. "So, she's my daughter today, huh?"

"She's always your daughter when she's being bad." Bella tried to sound angry, but her smile gave her away.

"Well," Edward said, "we have had our fun, and we do have to leave early." He lifted her hair off her neck, kissing her softly under her ear. "And I can't wait to fuck you in Ireland."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "You have such a dirty mouth."

"And you," he said, staring at her intently, "have the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen."

"Ireland can wait," Bella said, pushing Edward back down on the bed and laughing. "I think I want to enjoy Germany a little more."


End file.
